


The Device

by thewindsof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsof/pseuds/thewindsof
Summary: A voice from far away says, “Turn her over. It will be easier to share her,” and Nat wonders for a second where it came from, who it belongs to, how it is controlling them.The thought leaves her just as quickly; Steve withdraws from her mouth and the person behind her pulls out roughly. For a moment, she is cold and empty and she opens her mouth to beg them to come back. Hands force her onto her back and she lets them so she can see what is happening.





	The Device

“Don’t touch it!” Natasha shouts, a moment too late as Bruce’s fingertips brush the edge of the device. It doesn’t even take a full second before he is blasted across the room, hurled directly into the wall.

Nat watches in slow motion as Steve runs toward him, his voice distant as he grumbles that Bruce is just knocked out. The sound moves further away from her and she turns to see where Steve has gone because, surely, he must be walking away. She can barely hear him now, but he can’t have left.

When Natasha turns, the room spins unnaturally.

It takes her a moment to realize she’s falling and when her body hits the floor with a dull thud, she doesn’t even feel the impact.

-

Her eyes open and immediately, she feels the pain of the fall. Her body is aching as though she, too, has been thrown against a concrete wall, and she soon finds out why.

As the room comes into focus, Natasha realizes she is naked, on her hands and knees on the cold floor. She realizes there are hands on her face and someone’s cock in her mouth. She realizes she is being fucked, feels the stretch of her pussy as someone slams into her, and vaguely wonders how this happened.

Another realization comes to her: that she doesn’t mind this at all. She feels like she should, feels like she should be trying to stop it from happening. Instead she opens her mouth and lets her tongue lap against the underside of the cock forcing its way down her throat, instead she pushes her hips back to meet the eager thrusts.

She looks up and sees Steve, his mouth open, eyes closed as his hips snap forward and his cock finds the back of her throat. When he looks down at her, his eyes are unfocused. He looks like he is dreaming and Natasha wants to wake him up. She sucks him enthusiastically, sliding all the way down the length of his cock until her face is pressed against him. She tries to tell him with a look that it’s okay, he can enjoy this, but he stares through her and doesn’t react.

Behind her, someone is steadily sliding in and out of her pussy. She is wet, that much she can tell, and they have kept up a fairly steady pace, but once again, Natasha wants more. She can only push her ass back so much to try and meet their thrusts, but whoever it is, he is controlling the pace and it just isn’t good enough right now.

Nat reaches between her legs and starts to rub circles on her clit. She knows this shouldn’t be happening, yet somehow it doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting as much pleasure out of it as she can.

Her fingers work quickly but they don’t do the trick. She gets herself off, but only just.

A voice from far away says, “Turn her over. It will be easier to share her,” and Nat wonders for a second where it came from, who it belongs to, how it is controlling them.

The thought leaves her just as quickly; Steve withdraws from her mouth and the person behind her pulls out roughly. For a moment, she is cold and empty and she opens her mouth to beg them to come back. Hands force her onto her back and she lets them so she can see what is happening.

Standing around her, Thor, Steve, Clint and Tony all share the same vacant look in their eyes. They look at Natasha as though she is not there, yet their hands all reach for her, lifting and repositioning her.

When she opens her mouth again, no words come out.

Steve presses his body against her back and wraps his arms around her waist, lowering her back onto the ground. Natasha isn’t surprised when his cock slips into her ass and he starts fucking into her slowly. Thor kneels in front of her spread legs and enters her pussy; Natasha can tell by the feel of it that he was the one fucking her before. He picks the same steady pace as Steve and holds her hips, his eyes staring at a random spot on the floor.

Clint comes to her side and turns her head towards him, pushing his cock into her mouth. Natasha can feel Tony’s tongue on her nipple and she closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of it, the way he sucks and bites like he’s trying to bruise her. It doesn’t hurt but she feels like it should, like all of this should be riddled with consequences.

“Faster,” says the voice, and Natasha braces herself for what is sure to come. Steve and Thor pick up the pace and she feels her muscles contract around their cocks. Clint fucks her mouth relentlessly; in any other situation, she would gag around the intrusion, but right now she just opens her throat and allows him to slide as far down as she can take him.

“She needs more.”

The voice doesn’t sound familiar and yet there is something Natasha feels she should know about it. She can’t remember how they got to this place, or even why they are here. If she could recall, maybe she could answer the questions, but they leave her mind as quickly as they enter it and there are other things to occupy her.

Thor’s cock slides out of her and Nat feels him press it against her asshole as Steve’s thrusts slow down. From the corner of her eye, she watches Thor focus on the task; she feels her ass stretch as another cock joins Steve’s, and then they are both fucking into her wildly, creating a rhythm that Natasha mirrors with her mouth.

She sucks Clint’s cock with the same enthusiasm as Thor and Steve are fucking her ass; takes him all the way down and laps at his balls, lets the spit and drool collect in her mouth and dribble down her chin so she can give her best performance.

She focuses so hard on Clint that she doesn’t notice Tony has left her tits and is now going around to join Thor and Steve. Natasha watches him now, watches how Thor leans back to allow him the space he needs. She can see perfectly from this angle, can see him slide into her pussy and start to fuck, driving himself deep inside her. His hand rests on her, almost gentle compared to the feeling of three cocks fucking into her, and his thumb brushes over her clit.

Natasha wants to scream, wants to moan and whimper and tell them how good it feels, but there are no words in her mouth, there are no sounds except for the slap of skin against skin and the gurgle of a cock down her throat.

She wonders who turned the sound off, if it was the voice telling them how to fuck her, and wonders if she can ask for her own voice back. She just wants to say thank you, wants to express her appreciation somehow.

“Finish,” the voice tells them, and Natasha notices that they all move a little faster, a little more recklessly.

Immediately, she feels their cocks spasming inside her. She tries to tell them to do it, all at once, that she wants it, but she doesn’t even need to think the thought. Already, she feels her pussy fill with Tony’s seed, Thor and Steve following closely as they empty into her ass. Clint holds her head and empties his cock down her throat as Nat lets her body go limp so they can pump into her holes as they wish.

Her mouth fills with Clint’s cum and as she attempts to swallow it all, she is aware of them all withdrawing from her holes once again. She is even colder than before, now their cum is slowly sliding out of her, but as quickly as they left, she is filled again.

Tony and Clint reposition themselves so Clint can slide into her cum-filled pussy, pulling her body flat onto his chest; Tony finds his way behind her and pushes his cock into her pussy alongside Clint’s; it slides in slowly and Natasha wants to scream at the slick ease with which he fills her.

While Thor kneels on the floor to fill her open mouth, it’s Steve who presses his cock into her asshole and fucks her so deep, she tenses and reaches out blindly for whatever she can hold onto.

She still can’t comprehend why this is happening nor why she is enjoying it so much. In the back of her mind, Natasha tells herself to stop, that this isn’t right, but her body rocks against Clint’s, her tits rubbing against his chest. She sucks Thor's cock and lets him hold her head down as he fucks into her; she doesn’t care that she can’t tell whose cock is fucking what hole anymore, she just wants them to come again.

Natasha opens herself to them—legs and mouth and eager hands—and lets them battle for her body, pushing and pulling until they are all deep inside her, stretching her open.

In the corner of the room, Bruce has transformed and Natasha’s cunt quivers at the sight of the Hulk’s thick cock. The others pump into her wildly as the Hulk joins them and when they withdraw once more, he takes their place.

She doesn’t know how to react when he lifts her from her position on top of Clint and slides his cock inside her. The stretch of it is painful, yet her body accepts his size as though she was meant for this. He holds her boneless body in his hands, sliding her up and down, driving himself deeper.

The Hulk’s eyes are unfocused like the others and he maneuvers her like a doll, violent and careless, bruising her sides where his hands squeeze her small frame. He fucks her quickly, filling her abused cunt with his hot cum, then he drops her unceremoniously into Steve’s arms.

Steve is standing and does not stop to assess the damage the Hulk’s cock has done to her pussy. She is stretched wide, his cum leaking out of her onto the floor, but Steve just pushes his cock inside her again while Thor stands behind and finds her ass.

She is slick with cum and her own wetness and the easy slide lulls her into a calming rhythm. Nat doesn’t know how long this will last, only that her holes are sore and aching already, only that—logically—it has to end eventually.

As she lets herself fall onto Steve’s shoulder, head bowed and arms slack, the others surround them and begin to jerk themselves off.

Natasha is lowered to the ground and gets on her knees, happily accepting the cum that splatters across her face and lands in her open mouth on her lolling tongue.

Sound begins to fill the room and Nat hears them grunting and moaning; she gasps as their hot seed hits her skin. When she is covered in it, she lays on the ground and closes her eyes.

She feels hands on her tits, fingers in her pussy, a tongue, a cock. She is filled again, fucked violently and beautifully as a dull whine fills her ears.

-

“Don’t touch it!” Natasha shouts, and Bruce’s hand stops short of touching the device. “We have no idea what that thing does,” she tells him with a scoff because—really, he should know better.

“Yeah, I—” he starts, blinking as though shaking something off. “I just had this urge to—”

“Control your urges, Banner,” Tony quips, leaning against the wall. “But she’s right. Hydra’s probably rigged this thing full of weird Nazi traps. Probably best if we just blow the whole place up.”

Steve takes a breath that sounds like he’s about to argue but instead he nods his head. “Tony might be right this time. We’ve cleared the whole building; no sign of civilians.”

“I’m always up for explosives,” Clint says happily, rubbing his hands together while Thor shakes his head, amused.

As they leave the room, Natasha looks back at the device and feels a strange chill down her spine. She hears a voice, somewhere far off, like an echo, and shakes her head.

“I must be losing it,” she mumbles, following the team.

-

Behind the wall, a man smiles. “Success.”


End file.
